Various vehicle safety devices and passenger restraint systems are known in the art for protecting the occupants of a vehicle in the event of an accident Most recently, automobile manufacturers have begun to provide one or more inflatable airbags in the passenger compartment of a vehicle for nearly instantaneous inflation upon rapid deceleration of the vehicle, as caused by a collision. Such airbags provide a cushioned barrier between the occupant and the fixed surroundings of the vehicle passenger compartment for absorbing the forces exerted on the occupant in a collision.
Typically, the airbags of such prior art systems are mounted in various fixed locations in the passenger compartment of the vehicle such as the steering wheel, dashboard or the back panel of a seat (for rear seat passengers). In this configuration, it is necessary for the occupant to be positioned directly in alignment with the position where the airbag is mounted in order to provide effective protection to the occupant. This requirement presents a nuisance to the occupant and may actually create a safety risk in cases where the occupant is not positioned directly in front of the airbag when it is inflated.
Other inflatable safety systems have been designed for being disposed adjacent to the vehicle occupant, on a restraining belt, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,430,979 and 3,706,462. These systems are designed to provide increased mobility for the occupant while maintaining effective protection thereof by deploying an inflatable cushion adjacent to the occupant in the event of an accident.
Inflatable restraint devices known in the art provide a cushion for absorbing the forces imparted to the occupant in the event of an accident, but do not provide any means for opposing the forces imparted to the occupant at the instant of rapid deceleration of the vehicle. By providing a system for opposing the forces imparted to the occupant, the destructive forces of a collision can be distributed over time and the forces absorbed by the occupant at the point of impact with the airbag can be reduced. Thus, it would be advantageous to provide an occupant restraint system that actually provides a controlled force against the occupant to oppose the motion of the occupant caused by the rapid deceleration of the vehicle while deploying an airbag, thereby reducing the magnitude of the force absorbed by the occupant at the point of impact with the airbag.